vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 4: Wrestlevania
Wrestlevania is the fourth season of VGCW. The season's name comes from the combintation of Castlevania and Wrestlemania. Dracula is a key wrestler for the season who with his newly formed stable (comprised of Kefka, Vegeta and Dan Hibiki) took over the company in the previous season's finale. The Stories So Far During the chaos of The Great Tournament, Dracula took the opportunity to recruit several wrestlers to help him take over VGCW. After Woody's death at the hands of Geno, he attracted the attention of both Vegeta and Dan Hibiki, both of which were interested in and wanted the power he gave to Woody. He also brought a newcomer, Kefka, to assist him. Dracula had Dan and Vegeta betray Mr. Satan and Nappa, respectively, and later had Dan interfere in the match between Adam Jensen and Gabe Newell. After both men were taken out, Dracula declared himself General Manager of VGCW through the means of hostile takeover. In his first act as GM, Dracula named Dan the #1 contender to Barkley's VGCW Championship and Vegeta as the #1 contender to Red's Casual Championship. After the stream, a phone ringing could be heard. It was none other than The Caller, talking to another mysterious man about the outcomes of the Tournament. Stating that they predicted Dracula's takeover and assault on Jensen and Gaben, it was also said that someone would be coming to VGCW in several weeks, and that they would have to act soon about the situation. The mystery man said to be coming has been predicted to be many people, but many suspect that it would be the long waited return of Little Mac, who could potentially have information about his attacker and The Caller. Season 4 Plot Championship Pursuits During the Season 4 premiere, Dracula allowed Dan and Vegeta to switch opponents for chances at embarrassing their rivals, which would lead Vegeta to capturing the VGCW Championship from Charles Barkley after manipulating his injured leg, although Dan would be less lucky. In an extreme rules match, Red would manage to defeat Dan after a well-fought battle, but his celebration would be cut short when Kefka and Vegeta would enter the ring and helped Dan beat Red down in a 3-on-1 assault. Although the Casual Championship still eluded his grasp, Dracula now had the VGCW Champion under his finger. On that same night, Groose would win the Royal Rumble to the surprise of many, securing an opportunity at Vegeta's title. On the following stream, Groose would go on to face Vegeta in a singles match, and actually came close to dethroning the newly crowned champion, but Vegeta ended up defeating the hot-blooded rookie. Also, Charles Barkley, the same man who just lost the title to Vegeta, would win that night's Money in the Bank match, meaning he could cash in for a match with the Champion at any time. Drac Pack Resistance Adam Jensen and Gabe Newell would pay a visit to Dracula during his first day as GM, with Jensen verbally berating him in his first plot in VGCW. After saying that the two would never accept Dracula as General Manager, they were put into a tag team match together later that night. Jensen and Gabe would enter the ring with the crowd chanting names for the duo, like Safety Valve. They faced The Elite Two, the remnants of Mr. McMahon's original Stable. Although they faced trouble early on, they would eventually manage to work together and get the submission win. Also, Geno would would attempt to recruit anyone he could to help him take down the Drac Pack. Both Gabe and Jensen originally refused, making it clear that they would each be aiming to to take down Dracula alone. After a night of finding no one, Dr. Eggman would finally point Geno to a man willing to help: Solid Snake. On the next episode, Jensen would enter the Money in the Bank match, but was not involved in the final decision. Geno and Solid Snake would begin to plan on how to stop Dracula and who else they could get to help. After deciding they would need someone who was both strong and had willpower, Solid Snake would appear to have an idea. Later, during the ending plot of the stream, Phoenix Wright caught Snake stealing an item from his locker. Snake used his convincing ways to trick Phoenix and get away. The item is believed to be a Chaos Emerald, which was left in the locker room after Sonic's departure from the company. The Shinra Screwjob Barret Wallace, although managing to finish 2nd in the Royal Rumble, was originally denied the #1 contender-ship the last Rumble runner-up was given. He would confront Dracula about it, but the Count only made fun of Barret, and accidentally let loose information that he was searching for the strongest people in VGCW, likely to make an army. Since he considered Barret weak, he simply brushed off his requests but eventually agreed to a deal that if Barret could win his match later that night, he would give Barret a shot at the Casual Championship. While the match originally seemed to be Barret against Dr. Eggman, his partner Dr. Wily soon entered the ring as well. The entire match was a set up by Dracula, and although he fought hard, Barret was inevitably put down by Eggman's #Masterplan and Wily's Educated Feet. However, due to his impressive performance that night, Barret was allowed to enter a Fatal 4 way match for the #1 casual contender spot. He would face off against Tingle, Scorpion, and Duke Nukem for a chance at the title. After yet another impressive display Barret would pin Duke Nukem for the win and earn his shot at Ash Red. Although he was not a bit nervous, Barret was ultimately unsuccessful in his attempt at Dethroning Red. Due to his impressive performances, he was entered into the King of the Ring tournament; however, he would be forced to submit after only 75 seconds against Charles Barkley in the first round. Barret would continue his career's recent resurgence when he defeated Geno, before taking another hit with a loss against the suspected BADMAN Cosplayer. And then, on May 29th, Barret had his chance at revenge against the recently-dethroned Charles Barkley. Determined to avenge his embarrassing defeat in the King of the Ring tournament, Barret absolutely demolished CM Dunk, defeating him in less than 10 minutes. The cries of 'HEY HEY HEY' rang throughout the crowd, and many boldly claimed that his Jobber Status be revoked. The Resistance Grows After several run-ins with the Drac Pack and only finding themselves in defeat each time, Snake and Geno take to the ring to get some wisdom from the world's greatest champion Hercule on how to deal with Dracula's minions. Satan answers the call but Snake has other intentions and tries to recruit Satan into Vamphound. Satan is honored, but mentions that he has a stomach virus and is unable to help and leaves the ring. Suddenly out of nowhere, Dan and Vegeta ambush Snake and Geno in the ring. Try as they might, Snake and Geno are no match for the two and are quickly put down. However to everyone's surprise, Satan returns to defend the fallen heroes and forces the Drac Pack to retreat. Snake, confused by Satan's actions, questions him about his stomach virus, but Hercule replies that he can't let his fans down. Snake then welcomes Satan with a handshake, and the Vamphound member count was now up to three. Satan however was unsure of what he had gotten himself into. Growing Tensions With the resistance ever growing, Dracula holds a meeting in his office. Dan goes in expecting to face Dracula's wrath after losing to Kefka, but Dracula ensures him that he never expected him to defeat his strongest member, which Vegeta takes offense to. Fearing that the resistance will only continue, Dracula orders Kefka to go to the ring and destroy the troublesome group. Vegeta however interjects and states he would do it and defeat anyone who would dare step up to challenge him. Backstage, Vamphound is having a discussion about how best to defeat the Drac Pack. Snake states that they will need one more man so the three of them could take on Dracula's minions while Mr. Satan takes on Dracula personally. Satan is hesitant, however, and states that it would be best for some one else to take on Dracula, arguing that "You wouldn't use a bulldozer to level a sandcastle would ya?" Not entirely convinced, Geno agrees and decides to discuss it later when the time comes. Meanwhile, back in the ring after having defeated Wily to defend his VGCW title, Vegeta takes up the mic, and issues a challenge to Vamphound. To ensure that they would show, he threatens to begin killing off members of the audience until one of them answers his call. Before the first shots however, a unfamiliar music track hits the speakers and a familiar face steps out... Two Super Sayians Who but to appear was none other than a powered up Nappa sporting a glorious golden beard that radiated with majestic power. Vegeta demands what is going on and Nappa explains to him that he was able to achieve his power by training in high gravity until he was able to transform. Nappa goes on to state however that he doesn't wish to fight Vegeta and tries to plead with him to turn back before it's to late. Vegeta turns down his plea and Nappa is forced to fight Vegeta once again. The two unleash vicious attacks upon each other and even smash through Table-san, yet nothing is able to slow down Vegeta. With a vicious barrage of fists, Vegeta defeats Nappa and forces him to power down. As Nappa kneels before Vegeta, a dark voice invades Vegeta's mind, ordering him to kill Nappa. Vegeta resists the voice however, and refuses to kill his former friend. The voice then congratulates Vegeta and tells him that he will take over from here. Vegeta complies and leaves the ring as Dracula enters. The Final Job Once in the ring, Dracula unleashes a brutal assault on Nappa, unleashing devastating kicks. As the life slowly drains from Nappa, Vegeta has a change of heart and rushes back into the ring, attacking Dracula in a vicious rage! Dracula then demands to know what is going on, and why Vegeta decided to betray him. Vegeta proclaims he is through with following Dracula's orders, and states that Dracula is only out for himself, not caring about the VGCW and its future. He implies that Dracula will only abandon the VGCW, and even go so far to destroy it in the end. Vegeta states that he won't allow that to happen. Vegeta then goes on to say that he lives for the challenge of facing strong opponents, and if Dracula destroys the VGCW, there would be no other place for him to go. Knowing that Dracula has invaded his mind and body, Vegeta makes yet another bold statement, stating that "There's one thing that a Saiyan always keeps... HIS JOB!" The two suddenly break into a brawl with Vegeta seeming to have an upper hand for most of the fight. Dracula however continues to wear the Sayian down and is able to defeat him in the ring proving that he was more than a match for the Prince of the Saiyans. Dracula then goes on to mock Vegeta, asking him if he was happy that he finally got the challenge he strived for, and that for all the trouble he has gone through that all he has earned in the end is a swift death. Vegeta just replies with a laugh. Dracula answers back that he is glad Vegeta finds it all amusing to which Vegeta replies that he does. With his final breath, Vegeta states that if he is going to die, he is going to take Dracula with him! And just like that, a massive bright explosion erupts in the ring. The entire VGCW and crowd is left in shock and sadness as the dust finally settles in the ring with only Dracula lying down unconscious, and the BADMAN was no where to be found... Title Vacancy, the Chaos Bomb With Vegeta now gone, the VGCW title was once again vacant. In order to determine the new VGCW Champion, a King of the Ring tournament was held. 16 contestants would enter the fray to claim the vacant VGCW Championship. The Tournament would be a series of massive comebacks and upsets between competitors that lead fans in an uproar. The final two were finally decided, who were none other than Groose and Charles Barkley. The two clashed in a series of Grooseplexs and Chaos Dunks, but the veteran skills of Barkley were too great for the Grooster. Barkley would win the KotR tournament and claim the VGCW title once again for a 3rd time in a row. This would cause quite a commotion between the crowd, as Barkley also held the Money in the Bank contract. Barkley, tired of the crowds hypocritical actions, addressed the live audience on the next stream and fired shots in every direction. By the end of the shoot promo, Barkley had gained the respect of a few new fans, but the crowd was still divided as far as fan support goes. Later that night, both Adam Jensen and Kefka entered the #1 Championship Contender match for a chance at Barkley's title. While the duo were attempting to keep the title away from each other, the match was ultimately won by none other than Groose, who now had his 3rd straight shot at the title, and a rematch with CM Dunk Barkley. Groose would go on to win the match and become the VGCW champion, though it would be some time until Barkley would cash in on his controversial MitB Contract... The Second Coming With Vegeta dead, Vamphound members Solid Snake and Mr. Satan discussed when the right time to strike at the Drac Pack would be. Cautious of Dracula's so called "Ace up his sleeve", Solid Snake decided that it would be best to have one last member on the team, with Geno's recent poor performance possibly a reason as well. Snake told Hercule that he knew just the guy to recruit, and that he would be there any minute. Just after that, a familiar limo pulled into the stadium, and it would be none other than Little Mac, the man who has been sidelined since The Little Mcmahon Saga, that stepped out. With the crowd in a frenzy over Mac's return, there was still one question left unanswered; Who's side was he on? Who Hit Mac? With the recent return of Little Mac there was one major question left on everyone's mind, "Who hit Mac?". Seizing this opportunity to finally solve the case he and Nappa worked so hard on during season 2, Phoenix Wright took to the ring to finally get the answer from Mac himself. However Mac was having a hard time remembering just who hit him. Eager to find out just who did, Phoenix offered to ask him some questions to help Mac better recall the event. Yet before he could begin his questioning Solid Snake appeared. Snake pleaded with Phoenix not to reveal the driver just yet and that it would be best if he talked with Mac in private, revealing to Phoenix and the VGCW Universe that he knew who the driver was of the car that hit Mac all this time. Furious, Phoenix refused to stop, forcing Snake to take out Phoenix in a brawl. However, Snake was unsuccessful and Phoenix was able to stop the spy cold, still proving he had what it takes to compete in the VGCW. Yet, before he could ask anymore questions, Mac agreed to go with Snake. Feud Over Big Blue Prior to Groose's VGCW Championship triumph, the Casual Championship was still to be contested, as Red would go on to defend the casual belt from Captain Falcon. However, Falcon had other plans, and throughout the match Falcon held complete dominance over Red, unleashing barrages of fists over and over causing Red to bleed in the process. Red tried to answer back with a Giga Impact DDT but it was not enough to put Falcon away. The match eventually spilled out into the ring where Falcon proceed to spear Red through the barricade knocking out Red cold. Unfortunately, Falcon not realizing that belt can only be transferred due to pin fall or submission, allowed Red to be counted out, allowing Red to hold on to the title. Regardless, Falcon proved he still had what it takes to compete. During the next stream, Falcon revealed that he had talked to Dracula, and the the Main Event of the night would be a Non-Title rematch against Red, with Falcon becoming the #1 Casual Contender if he won again. However, to avoid a repeat of the first match, there would be "No Countouts, no weapons, no title, no excuses, Final Destination.", and then challenged Red to show him his moves. The match would follow a similar pattern: Thesz Press after Thesz Press after Thesz Press, down to spearing Red through the barricade yet again. Falcon then shocked the crowd by doing what no one had done up to that point: he pinned Red. Falcon now had another shot at Red's Casual Title, and with his recent performances, Falcon represented the biggest threat Red faced as Casual Champion. Their final battle would take place at End Game 4, in the unforgiving structure that was Hell in a Cell... Mac to the Past Still eager to find out who hit Mac, Phoenix went to question Geno, Snake's partner in Vamphound about who hit Mac. Geno still being new to the VGCW states even though he has become friends with Snake he doesn't know anything about who hit Mac nor did he ever knew that Snake knew. Phoenix vents out his frustration and Geno tries to calm him down by telling him that the two planned to meet in Mac's locker room to discuss the event and prehaps they would let Phoenix in if he asked. Geno goes on to say he wishes not to get involved as he has enough problems already with the Drac Pack and takes off. Phoenix collects his thoughts and plans to go hide in Mac's locker room to find out the truth. In Mac's locker room both, Snake and Mac are conversing with each other. Mac wants to know why Snake has kept the driver's identity a secret and what he also knows about what happened that night he got ran over. Snake goes on to tell Mac that the knowledge can go public once he finally understands the context of what happened and why but first wants to show Mac something. Snake then pulls out a Chaos Emerald from his inventory, the very same one he took out of Phoenix's locker that Sonic the Hedgehog had accidentally left behind. Snake informs Mac that the Chaos Emerald has the power to control space and time as well as teleport to far away lands in a blink of an eye. Baffled, Mac asks what it has to do with him. Snake goes on to ask if Mac wants to find out the truth and if he was ready to go. Still confused, Mac asks where they were head to. Snake explains to Mac that it isn't where they are going but "when". Suddenly a burst of energy erupts from the Emerald and the two disappear. A Long Time Ago, In a Wrestling League Not Far Away... After Mac and Snake disappeared, Phoenix Wright emerged from a locker, having hidden away to spy upon Mac and Snake's conversation. Thinking that the show was over, he proceeded towards the parking lot to drive home, only to find Wreck-it Ralph, proudly proclaiming his victory over Sephiroth would ensure many years of service to come for the company. He quickly discovered that he had somehow gone to the past, and was now present on the very night Mac was to be hit by the mysterious driver. Snake having already informed Mac of this proceeded to tell the freshly-invigorated wrestler that he should lie low, but such would not be in the cards, as an infuriated Baz McMahon accosted Mac, thinking he was the Mac of his timeline. Snake tried to convince Baz McMahon to keep their presence a secret, but the 'current' GM would hear none of it, demanding answers from Mac and Snake. Answers would come soon enough, as Phoenix rushed into the parking lot to try to intercept The Driver who had hit Little Mac. But just as Little Mac was to be hit, a mysterious dark voice spoke to Phoenix, telling him that he would suffer unknowable pain if he were to stay. The dark voice handed him a set of keys, and told him to take his car out of here. What Phoenix suspected, and was quickly confirmed, came to be true. Phoenix was the driver. He was the one who hit Little Mac. With this shocking secret finally revealed, and with Baz McMahon, Little Mac, and Snake all witness to the event, the GM finally agreed to keep the secret under wraps, helping to prevent it from spreading by hypnotizing Luigi, and setting up a multi-season mystery that would plague the VGCW. With the secret finally revealed, Snake returned to the present with Little Mac. With that, Snake sent Little Mac back to the future, revealing that he had remained behind in the past the entire time, to ensure that the future would refuse to change. Turnabout Heel Turn Back in the present, though Snake was certain he had left no task undone, he was quickly proven wrong as an angry Phoenix, sporting a brand new suit, accosted Snake for having stranded him in the past, forced to live in secret in a run-down shack to avoid spoiling the timeline. While this was not Snake's intention, the torment of living his secret life filled Phoenix with a dark rage, as he aligned himself with The Drac Pack in order to get his vengeance on the war veteran. Having had enough of the so-called Vamphound, and with a new wrestler under his wing, Dracula determined it was time to put an end to the vampire-hunting days of VGCW, and organized a three-man tag team match between his own stable and his would-be assailants. To ensure no outside interference from former VGCW champs, he instructed Phoenix Wright to "take care" of Little Mac. It seemed like Mac would be the victim yet again of a fateful car crash, but despite months in the hospital, Mac was still as nimble as ever, and was able to avoid the catastrophic accident. The Final Champions That same evening however, all three titles still had to be contested, the first of which was the Co-Op Championship, with the might of Gerudo Skies being put to the test once again against WarioWare Inc., and with Gerudo Skies demolishing all opponents who have challenged them thus far, the odds were in their favour. And yet, Gerudo Skies' reign over the tag team division would meet its end. Perhaps due to hubris, perhaps due to the new league mandate that all tag team competition be conducted under Tornado Tag Team rules, or perhaps only because you can never predict what will happen in the VGCW. In baffling opposition to how the match was supposed to play out, Waluigi somehow got the better of his fight against Ganondorf, while Wario also held his own against Zangief, damaging him enough so that when match-ups were switched, Waluigi was spry enough and Zangief was stunned enough that a surprise wheelbarrow victory roll got the three count, ending their long-lasting reign. This outcome would prove to be the Final Chapter of Gerudo Skie's tale, setting the stage for one of the biggest feuds of the following Season... After this shocking result, the Casual Championship was on the line next, with Red once again defending against Captain Falcon, and with Red 2-0 down against the Bounty Hunter, things looked bleak for him. To ensure the match would reach a decisive conclusion, the match was set in Hell in a Cell. With Falcon having the edge early on, Red resorted to taking their match outside the ring, brutally slamming Falcon against the cage and floor before suplexing him through the Cell wall. The battle became barbaric as both men pulled out all the stops, and Red was eventually busted open. Falcon appeared to win the match after a devastating Falcon Punch, but Red managed to kick out. Red reversed a Falcon Punch into his Giga Impact DDT, finally making Falcon bleed. With Falcon out cold, Red covered his opponent, earning a win against all odds and retaining his championship (as well as the Falcon Badge). After the match, covered in blood, both men respectfully shook hands as Red climbed back to the top of Mt. Silver to celebrate his victory, but while he would celebrate overcoming this threat to his title now, this would prove to be the calm before the storm for The Very Best... Finally, the VGCW Championship was on the line, and with it brought the most divided match of the night, with two fan-favourites going against each other in Mike Haggar, who became #1 Contender the previous show, and the VGCW Champion Groose. But as the match went on, Haggar unleashed everything on Groose, with Suplex after suplex, and slam after slam, Groose kept on enduring everything Haggar threw at him. He continued to dish out punishment to the God Rooster, giving him finishers and piledrivers, yet he couldn't get the 3 count. Perhaps getting frustrated, Haggar took a bloody Groose to the announce table, and showcased his instant transmission ability before driving his enemy through the table. It still wasn't enough however, as Groose kept trying to fight back, even managing to land a Groosenator on the Mayor. Haggar managed to brush off the damage, and proceeded to give Groose the bodying of a lifetime before finally pinning him for the 3 count. With both Groose and the crowd now all respecting the pipe, Haggar called for the votes to be tallied, and it was finally official: Mike Haggar was, at long last, VGCW Champion. What A Horrible Night to be Dracula With nothing to stop them, Vamphound took on Dracula's band of wrestlers, slamming clowns and Kefka alike, until none remained of the GM's Coup. It was then time for Little Mac to shine. Showing how fresh he was, even after such a long time away from the ring, Mac took on Dracula all on his own, delivering Star Punch after Star Punch, and put the undead king away for the 10 count. Knowing he would only rise again, Mac threw the vampire into a stone coffin, and sealed him away for good. The triumphant members of Vamphound proudly declared their victory, thanking one another, and declaring their future plans, with Mr. Satan throwing his hat into the championship running. But the night was not over, as Little Mac announced there would be one more fateful match. One that we had been robbed of so many months ago... The Final Battle Yes, after months of weighting waiting, Adam Jensen and Gabe Newell reentered the ring, to finally decide who would take over the General Manager position of VGCW. The two wrestlers fought hard, knowing that the crowd had been waiting for the conclusion of this match for a long, long time. Taking it inside and outside the ring, a chant came over the audience, asking the two wrestlers; why could they not be friends? One man had to stand tall at the end of the night though, and as they fought, a clear winner emerged, one who had always wanted to be a tag team partner with the augmented man; Yes, at the end of the night, it was Gabe Newell who was finally crowned the General Manager of VGCW. "The encounter with Dracula is terminated. Simon Belmont Little Mac has put an end to the eternal darkness in Transylvania Wrestlevania. His blood and sweat have penetrated the earth and will induce magic and happiness for those who walk on this land."